Sender Unknown
by Meg1swilley
Summary: Sanji is a socially awkward student with a best friend who has everything he could ever dream of. And of course, a big highschool crush. Also he gets messages every day from an unknown sender. But when he gets a very important text on a monday morning. His day can't get better. But it sure as hell can get worse. Rated T Maybe later M, Pairing ZoSan
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there :D! Reggie here. This is my first fic ever! So I'm kinda nervous about it, plz be nice! I'm not a native speaker, so grammatic and spelling mistakes will be made. Plz review, it can really help.**

* * *

From:The Rabbit

-The dog walks

-The tire snaps

-Love grows, which you so longingly desire.

-He'll come to you.

Message received at 6:00 AM

Irritated Sanji looked on his phone. "Rabbit, why in shitty hell's name do you always message me so early!" Still trying hard not to fall asleep, he started to read the message. After the umpteenth time of letting his eyes scan over the words. He became aware of a certain combination of the words 'love' and 'He'll come for you'. Slowly Sanji started to sit up, and he read the message more thoroughly. He'll come for me!?

Realising there was no time to lose, he jumped out of bed and started throwing everything out of his drawer. Everything needed to be perfect. He read the message another few times to convince it was really there. Eventually he realised that school uniforms were obligated, cursing, he had to put everything back or else Zeff'd kill him. While he was walking down the stairs he nearly fell over the dog. He forgave only forgave him, 'cause today he'd finally get the guy of his dreams.

Quickly he took his bicycle, and went to school. When he almost was there, he had to stop 'cause his tire was flat. But Sanji couldn't care he was in his dreamland where every cloud was pink and no rain to be seen. And with the most beautiful man at his side, he would go for endless walks on the beach.( ;p ) He started walking towards his first lesson, trying to get a glimpse of his godlike face( and body).

Suddenly his sight gets cut of and low voice whispers in Sanji's ear. "Hellooo, little frightened rabbit, you dreaming again?" "Your timing is perfect as ever, shitty freckles." Says Sanji, as he takes the hands of his eyes, and turns around looking right into Ace's eyes. Ace's smile gets bigger when Sanji tries to look mad. "You should try to talk louder otherwise your Prince Charming won't hear ya." Says Ace and starts to laugh. "Like you, you shitty freckles? You talk so loud the whole shitty school knows where you are." He tries to say that a little louder. But it's no avail, because Ace starts to giggle.

Ace then hears Marco call for him and starts to walk away.

He calls after and says "well, maybe your Prince Charming will hear ya, and comes to save the day. I'll see ya after school, right? We still gonna hang out?" He didn't even wait for Sanji's answer.

Ace was the kind of person every shitty school has, funny, popular and sometimes balancing on crazy. But overall a good person and Sanji's best friend. They've been together since kindergarten. The only con of Ace and Sanji's friendship was everything was always about Ace. Sanji would never admit he was jealous, but if you'd seen the list of things they had to cancel, 'cause somebody cough.. shitty freckles.. cough had to go somewhere else. You 'd get tired too.

Sanji himself was something that goes to every school too. Unpopular, weird sense of style and two miraculously different eyebrows. His classmates originally thought he was emo when he had his hair down at one side. 'Till they saw the other brow and couldn't stop laughing for two hours. It was always the same and he had begged Zeff for money to get it waxed. Zeff told him to man up, he defiantly hadn't cried of frustration that night.

People say that the only reason Ace hangs out with Sanji is out of pity and a strange not understandable sense of duty. He hates them, he doesn't need them. His only friend is Ace and maybe the Rabbit.

Well the Rabbit is a slightly special case. Since the first day of middle school Sanji has been receiving messages from him. At first he didn't like it at all, who would want a creepy stalker, your parents and school make it very clear that you shouldn't just trust someone like that. But a young and lonely Sanji didn't tell anyone and he started to appreciate the Rabbit's weirdass riddles. It saved his life one day, when he was almost hit by a car. The message had been 'Watch out for the gold.' And you'll guess it, it was a golden car. So Sanji sent a 'Thank you' and got a ';)' back.

The bell rang and Sanji suddenly became very nervous. This was his last lesson and he would see Him. With sweating hands he sat down and looked to the right. Him, Zoro a captain of the football team and the most perfect guy of his whole year. Sure he wasn't the smartest guy, but he was nice, funny and very good at sports. He always chose equal teams at gym otherwise it wasn't fair he said. But it just wasn't a challenge for him, he was so good in sports.

He looked a few times in my direction but he didn't walk up to me. 'Of course' Sanji thought 'that would hold up the lesson'. The time passed slowly, the painful kind. His heart was beating fast and he couldn't concentrate on the lesson. He was too nervous to look at him. After what seemed to be forever the lesson ended. And Sanji started to pack. When he looked up he was staring right into the eyes of Zoro.

Zoro's mouth moved but Sanji never heard any words so he just nodded. Zoro continued talking "Sanji eh? Like your name. And you've been in my class for six months and we never actually talked, didn't we? Sanji said nothing and just stared. Slightly uncomfortable he started talking again. "Wow, you must have thought I'm an asshole, didn't you? Sanji snapped out of it and stuttered in a bit higher pitch than normal "N-no, not at all. Y-you seemed busy." And gave a small smile and added "I don't think you're an asshole." Zoro started to smile, what an amazing smile, Sanji thought, and asked some questions about his favourite things. "But that's not what I want to ask. Sorry, I'm totally dodging the most important question." Zoro said while scratching his neck. "Okay, here he goes, Sanji could you ask Ace, whether he likes me?"

.

.

.

Wait, WHAT?

While Zoro was still rambling about Ace. Sanji's heart stopped beating. He stood up, walked past a surprised Zoro and right out of the classroom. He angrily walked into the toilets and texted the Rabbit.

To: The Rabbit

-HE DIDN'T COME FOR ME! WHY DID YOU LIE? YOU SHITTY FUCKER!

-YOU SHITTY BUNNY! TEXT ME BACK

-;)

-OH F*CK OFF

-WHY DID YOU LIE?!

-Oh my dear boy, he did come to you. But not for you. It's not my fault if you misinterpret things.

He felt numb, he felt so stupid. How did he… ugh. His eyes were blurring. He started walking towards his bicycle. Not even reacting to Ace's calls. He has everything, that shitty bastard, why does he has to have Zoro too? He knew that Sanji liked Zoro. Did Ace flirt with him too? Why can't Sanji have something.

When Sanji arrived at home, he rammed his bicycle into the grass. Then he pushed a very annoyed Zeff aside and lay down on his bed. His thoughts with Ace and Zoro and even the Rabbit. But one question still lingering in his head 'why always me?'

* * *

**Oh and I might continue this, I'm not very sure. I'm not very confident about me making a reasonable good ending. If you want me to continue plz review. I want to know if people have trust into my writing skills. **

**- Reggie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, Reggie Here :P Since I got 2 very appriciated reviews. Thnx :D I decided you guys deserve another chapter. I hope I won't dissappoint you all. So here it goes. Reviews still very much appriciated!**

**I'm not a native speaker so grammar and spelling mistakes will be made.**

* * *

Sanji woke up with a pounding headache. He looked at his phone and to his surprise, it was 5:59 AM. Still one minute 'till he would get his message. Damn that shitty Rabbit! He phone vibrated and Sanji reluctantly unlocked it. But the text was not from him, it was from Ace. Confused Sanji looked at the time. It was 6:00 AM, why hasn't the Rabbit texted him yet?

He didn't want to read what Ace had to say. So he deleted the message. He got up and started to get dressed.

When he sat down for breakfast, Zeff put down the newspaper and stared at him. "What?!" He hissed venomous. "Still acting like a brat, little eggplant? You're not going to tell me what's wrong?" Scoffed Zeff. "There's nothing wrong, shitty geezer!" Sanji spat out. "Doesn't sound like nothing, beside you're chewing on your cheek. You always do that when you're upset." Bit Zeff back. " And by the way, Ace called, he sounded worried."

Sanji bit his lip and chewed on a slice of bread. Zeff gave him a knowingly look and continued reading the paper. They finished eating in silence.

When Sanji was ready to leave. Zeff yelled "I want you in the kitchens tonight, don't be late!"

Sanji was walking through the school's hallways. His thoughts were bluntly interrupted, when he was hoisted into the bathroom by Ace. He refused to look Ace in the eyes and stared right past him. Hands turned his face towards Ace who had a strange look on his face. Worry? Anger? Pity..?

"Why didn't you text me back? You're not mad at me, are you?" Ace asks. "Zoro doesn't like me, he likes you. " Sanji stammers, only now realising how hurt he is. "What? How do you mean? Ace looks surprised. "I mean that he wanted to use me to get into your pants." Sanji gets more and more pissed. 'How does Ace not know that? He practically flirts with anyone.'

'First the Rabbit and then Ace, is nobody my friend in this shitty place.'

"Who's Rabbit?"

'Huh..? '

"I said who's Rabbit?"

Sanji slowly turned to Ace, who looked at him worried. "Yes, before you ask you did say that out loud."

Sanji just stared dumbly at him, not really knowing what to say.

"I know you're mad at me, but you can't blame me for Zoro. I mean… ugh… you know I like Marco, right? So I'd never flirt with him. We're best friends, I would never try to hurt our friendship." Ace tried to convince him.

Sanji knew he was right. But that didn't mean, it would be easy to stop being mad at Ace. And he certainly didn't want to tell him about the Rabbit.

"Nobody." He answered " And just because we're best friends, doesn't mean you can get away with everything."

"I'm not trying to get away with anything. I'm just saying it isn't all my fault. And if you don't want to talk with me about everything that's fine. But you know, you can trust me." Ace tried again.

"Yeah, I noticed what a great help you are. Now if you could please step aside. I have to go to class." replied Sanji sarcastically and walked away. Leaving a miserably looking Ace behind.

When Sanji walked into class he saw Zoro's eyes follow him. He ignored the stares and sat down. This was going to be a long hour. God, he already started to hate this lesson.

Sure, he was angry as fuck, but he was also embarrassed. Had he really misread the signs? Now that he thought about it, were there even signs? They had never talked before and Sanji was now doubting whether Zoro would have talked to him if he wasn't friends with Ace.

The bell rang and Sanji nearly sprinted out of the classroom. Zoro took quickly after him. Sanji tried to lose him, but Zoro apparently was persistent on talking to him.

"Sanji! Please wait a minute!" He heard Zoro calling after him. He couldn't care, he just wanted to go home. He took a turn right and came to a dead end. He wanted to go back and keep walking, but was stopped by a slightly sweating Zoro.

"Heh, finally caught up with you." Said Zoro a bit out of breath. "You took of yesterday without explaining. Did I offend you or something? I don't want to take advantage of you, you know?

"Ace is already taken. Now leave me alone." Answered Sanji bitterly.

"Ohw, I see. So I kinda bothered you with it, huh? Sorry." Zoro rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Yes, you did. And I said leave me alone, shitty mosshead!"

"Who are you calling mosshead, stupid curly brow!" Zoro retorted.

"Fuck you, and are you deaf, shitty mosshead? I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sanji raised his voice.

"FINE! GOODBYE!" Zoro yelled back and stomped away.

"Oh, Fuck off!" Sanji mumbled and walked into the other direction.

Sanji walked mindlessly through the hallways not really knowing where to go. After a while he decided a walk in the park nearby would be nice.

He sat down on a bench a watched the sunset. After going through the situation a million times, he decided that Ace was right and not the one to blame the whole ordeal on.

He would call him later and apologize. He was still uneasy about why the Rabbit hadn't texted him yet. But he let it go this time, he didn't want a shitty friend like that.

And that goddamned mosshead. The nerve of that guy, using him to get to Ace. Of course he neglected the little nagging feeling of butterflies when he thought about Zoro. Zoro was the biggest ass he had ever met. He didn't understand why he ever had a crush on him.

While Sanji was trying to convince himself that Zoro was totally the bad guy in this. He didn't notice that his phone had vibrated for the third time. Sanji felt the wind blowing through his jacket and wondered what time it was. 7:00 PM, oh it wasn't that late. It wasn't like he was supposed to work in the kitchens tonight. Oh.. fuck.

Sanji immediately jumped off the bench and raced to the Baratie. When he arrived there, Zeff was waiting with an angry/disappointing look. He only pointed to Sanji's usual place and it was clear he didn't want to hear any excuses.

Sanji started working quietly and hoped he wouldn't get to much shit about this later. But after 10 minutes all his negative thoughts were forgotten and he was totally wrapped up in the kitchen's quarrels and work.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and tell me if you what you thought and whether you want me to continue this.**

**grtz Reggie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Reggie here. Already the third chapter, wow goes fast huh? Anyways a Thank You to my reviewers and followers, I really appriciate it. About the story, I'm still trying to find my way of writing and the tempo of the story so please be patient with me. I don't really hate any characters(except maybe Akainu, hate that fucker!) My characters all have a role to play so they're just going to do what I tell them to do. Hehe ;)**

**Warning: Grammar and spelling mistakes, and do I have to warn you about a little side pairing kiss?**

**Plz review, it could make my day! **

* * *

Sanji spent his whole weekend at Ace's place. Of course he had to apologize first, but before he had spoken three words, he was strangled in one of Ace's bone crushing hugs.

Ace's place was one of the most chaotic houses you'd ever see. Since their grandfather was constantly away working for the government, Ace and his little brother Luffy had the palace for themselves.

Their unofficial guardian, Shanks, would sometimes come over to make sure they were still breathing. But he, just like their grandfather, was a man you could never be certain what his next move was. Sanji was confident that the he wasn't really an accountant, really look at the guy. The plus side, he was great with Luffy and could actually use the door. Damn it Garp.

Making their way towards the couch proved to be quite a challenge. Stepping over clothes, unwashed plates and leftovers of takeout food. "You guys are still hopeless. Look at this, shitty quality food. Urgh…"

"Well, old geezer said he would get Dadan to help us clean. I guess he forgot." Ace said while kicking a used-to-be white T-shirt away.

"Hmm, when will he come back?" Sanji asked

"I don't know, hope not soon. The atmosphere is much better when he's not here. At least there aren't as much arguments." Answered Ace bitter.

Sanji chose not to question it any further.

It turned out to be one of the best nights in Sanji's life. Not because they did anything special. They just talked, ate a lot of food and played videogames, eventually Luffy joined them and it became a mini format party.

They invited him to stay for the night and Sanji gladly accepted. Mostly because he didn't want to be alone. He was still confused why the Rabbit stopped texting him. And he didn't want to think about Zoro and the Rabbit the whole weekend.

In the morning Sanji made pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. It was calm breakfast. By calm I mean, that he only had to stab Luffy with his fork trice and hit Ace's hand away two times.

After that they discussed what they would like to do. Which came to nothing, so they just watched some TV.

"ACE!" Ace looked around. "Nami's on the phone." Luffy said.

"Oh. Hey Nami, what's up?" Sanji listened while watching the program. Slowly turning sad because Ace would just run off again and leave him behind.

"Hmm.. sure sounds fun, would love to come." There you go, sigh. Ace apparently saw his sullen looking face. "Hey, can I bring someone? No, I don't mean Luffy. He doesn't wait for an invitation. Can I bring someone else?"

I looked up surprised. "Yo, Sanji wanna come to Nami's party?" I nodded. He smiled "We will be there at six, see ya."

"Alright, this will be fun. I'll introduce you to some new people. You just be your normal self. And I'm sure you'll make some new friends"

"Okay." Sanji said. Ace is right, this will be fun. Just don't fuck things up and let them thing you're a weirdo.

"Sanji, relax. You won't fuck this up. Nami and her friends are really nice. Should've introduced you a long time ago, now I think of it." Ace mumbled the last part.

'If they are nice, yes of course, you shitty freckles.' Thought Sanji.

Nami's house was situated at the more higher classed ring of the city. At their arrival they heard the music bouncing through the walls. Ace looked highly amused and immediately went up in the party.

But Sanji was nervous there were a lot of people he didn't know, some he recognised from school only he never had talked to them. He began walking towards a less crowded area, he didn't get far, Ace took him by his neck and introduced him to the hostess, Nami.

Nami was a lovely person. If it weren't of Sanji being gay, he would definitely marry her. She showed him around and he met a long nosed kid named, Usopp, a young medical student, Chopper, Robin, who was also very lovely and a weird guy with blue hair Franky. Franky and Robin were a thing, he really didn't see what Robin saw in him. But if love was boundless he had high hopes for the future.

Sanji could really say he was enjoying himself. He played games with Usopp, had shots with Ace and Franky. Chopper explained him about some human body processes, but he didn't remember much of that, maybe he had too many shots.

When he saw Zoro drinking and talking with Ace, he simply didn't care. He was having such a good time, only the room started to spin. He wanted to stay here where he didn't feel out of place. He was displeased when Ace started press him to stand up.

"Come on Sanji, stand up, we think you had four shots too many." Ace urged him.

"M not drunk." Insisted Sanji struggling to get up.

"You need some help Ace?" Asked Marco.

"Yes, that would be nice. Come on Sanji let's go, I'll get you some cheeseburgers. Bye Nami, I'll see ya next week!" Said Ace while he and Marco were supporting Sanji to walk to the car.

"Ah, here you go. Now stay put." Ace put Sanji in his seat quickly kissed Marco and got in the car.

Ace was inside the MacDonald's to get some Cheeseburgers, while Sanji was blowing against his window. He giggled, his breath looked like a duck with a fat butt.

He felt his leg vibrating, and took out his phone.

You have 1 message from: the Rabbit at 0:00 AM

'Huh?'

- Nobody likes you, look they're all laughing at you.

Under the message was a picture of him talking to Usopp and people were pointing and laughing at him. Even Nami and Robin.

Sanji felt tears building up into his eyes and stared at the picture. It was really there, they were laughing at him. He shouldn't have come, he was a bother.

Knocking at his window took him out of daze.

"Hey, you alright?" Ace sounded worried.

"No, I'm not alright" And looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

* * *

**Ohw.. Poor Sanji, I really feel bad for him. It will get better I promise, it's the positive kind of story!**

**Oh, and I'll go on vacation this week so I'm gone for three weeks. Sorry. I'll try to upload as soon as possible!**

**If you want me to continue please tell!**

**Plz reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy people, Reggie's back. Had a lovely vacation in England, btw. Sorry if this chapter is late, I had to unpack stuff and visit some family members, etc. Important notice: I won't be able to write a lot, school's almost starting and I have to get good grades otherwise my parents will kill me. So I'll try to make it once a week. **

**This is the first time I made a 2nd pov, so I don't know if it worked out or not. Just try to be patient with me. :P**

**Grammar and spelling mistakes will be made. **

* * *

"_No, I'm not alright" And looked at him with tear-filled eyes._

"Okay. Just relax and tell me what's going on. Come on, don't cry. I'll help you, I promise." Ace sat down next to him.

Sanji really tried, but for some reason the tears couldn't stop running down his cheeks.

"Why can't things go right for once? Why do I always fuck things up?" Sanji sobbed.

With those coming out, he felt the years of build-up tension loosen and break down.

Sanji broke, his sobs coming out in trembling waves.

He told Ace everything, about the Rabbit, about Zoro, people who had hurt him, what he felt about Ace, his jealousy of him.

When he finished talking he was out of breath and fresh tears were dripping down. He gave Ace an uncertain look. The freckled man had been quiet while he'd been talking. Ace was now looking at his hands, Sanji couldn't make out what he was thinking. Was he angry for the things he said?

Sanji trembling worsened, Ace still hadn't said a word and he finished talking five minutes ago. Did he ruin his friendship with Ace? Did he go too far? Was he mad for the lying?

Maybe he could better walk home, Ace didn't seem very happy with him. Sanji kneaded his hands nervously. He did go too far, didn't he? He cursed himself for ruining this, too. He reached for the door.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Ace broke the silence.

Sanji took his hand of the door handle and faced Ace.

Ace was looking at him with dark eyes. Anger, sadness (and guilt?) did Sanji see. Why guilt? "It's not your fault, you know. You don't have to apologize." Sanji said, his voice hoarse from the crying.

Ace just shook his head. "I let you get hurt, what kind of friend am I, huh? The worst."

"No, you're not. You're the best friend I ever had." Sanji comforted him. 'Well and the only.' A little voice in his head said. He ignored the voice and continued. "Where would I be without you! Come on Ace! You would never let me down."

Ace sniggered "Shouldn't I be cheering you up? Instead of you cheering me up? You're a far better person than I ever be Sanji. Please never forget that."

Sanji smiled at him, Ace would never let him down and he was sure of that. "I love you man(,no homo :P). Let's go home."

Zoro never thought a lot about what kind of impression he left with people. He was never alone at school and always had lots of people to keep him company. And when he liked a person he'd always get the one of interest. Also people seemed to do him more favours than his other classmates. Overall life was just easy for him.

His way of getting away with everything seemed to have a hundred percent guaranty of success. Well until that blond kid came along.

Sanji was his name, he had completely rejected him after the mention of Ace. He even called him shitty mosshead. Okay, maybe Zoro wasn't the first to approach him about Ace. Zoro knew how much it sucked to be in someone's shadow. But Sanji didn't have to overreacted that way.

The more Zoro thought about it the more he realised that he had fucked up. His first fuck-up would go to a scrawny blond emo kid who can't even hold his liquor. To be honest it was kinda pathetic. But in the end it didn't even matter, Ace was taken by a senior with a weirdass hairstyle. He wasn't even that hot. Well the senior, not Ace. Ace was godlike smoking hot.

Nami's party wasn't much for him. He was tired that he had to work till ten. And he had to stand in the same room with Ace kissing his weirdass senior. But he took great enjoyment watching the emo blonde get pissed out of his mind. He wasn't as quiet as he was sober. Well his fun was stopped when Ace decided to bring him home.

Damn those party poopers. He only stayed another twenty minutes when they were gone. Nami was disappointed, apparently she wanted him to hook up with some brown haired chick. But Zoro shoved her aside and ran to his car to escape her wrath and drove off.

Sanji was sitting on Ace's couch while he was in a heated conversation with someone on the phone. He was on the toilet when it started, and was still figuring out who it could be.

"Well you should!"

"…"

"Then how would you explain it!"

"…"

"If what you're saying is the truth, why won't you come over and apologize?!"

"…"

"Because he still thinks you guys were laughing at him. You've seen the picture, even you would conclude that!"

Oh…

Sanji really didn't want to see them now. Even if Ace was giving his friends some credit, it was really there.

"Okay, see you in a minute." Ace put his phone in his pocket and flopped down on the couch next to Sanji.

"They're going to apologize." Ace looked content.

"They don't have to" Sanji mumbled.

"Of course, they do. I insisted" Ace wasn't going to change his stubborn mind, Sanji knew that so he rested his case.

They sat in silence only to be interrupted by the bell. Sanji felt very nervous when Ace opened the door and let Nami and Robin in.

Sanji looked at them and Nami stiffly began to talk.

"Sanji, I know you're upset. But please listen, on that picture we were laughing, but not at you. I swear on my money we weren't. We would never try to upset you. We didn't mean it that way. I know it sounds really lame right now. And I don't know how to make it up to you. But I really didn't want to hurt you." She sounded genuine upset.

Sanji was confused. "What were you laughing at then?"

Robin took it over. "What Nami-san is trying to say is we were indeed laughing. But it was not with evil intention and certainly not directed to hurt you. We were just laughing that you seemed to have a good time with Usopp. We are just happier when we see our friends having a good time."

Sanji let the words sink in and realised maybe it was just moment were everything was lit in the wrong light. But who would make such a picture. It was like Robin had read his thoughts and said.

"It was a quite unfortunate moment to take a picture, I wonder who would do such a mean thing to Sanji-san?"

"Zoro, of course!" Ace exclaimed angry

Three pair of eyes were now on the freckled man. Who seemed fuming "He is the one who has the most reason to hurt Sanji!"

Something clicked in Sanji's head and looked at the picture and saw the hook it was taken from. It was where Zoro had been standing while chatting with Ace. Also the Rabbit knew when Zoro was coming to him. The only logical explanation,

Zoro was the Rabbit.

* * *

**Hey, again. I see a few people have reviewed my story. But I have no idea how to anwser them, sooo let's keep it simple, you guys review, I'll try my absolute best to anwser them in the next chapter. So if you have questions, please ask and I'll try to anwser them :).**

**So anyways, thanks to my reviewers and followers. Hope you like where it's going and tell me what you think!**

**Byyeee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guyz, sorry I'm late. Didn't really feel good this week. A cold in summer I meaaan What? So headaches, not being able to stare at Freek(My PC's name.) for too long. Gomenasai. *Bows***

**Anyways your questions anwsered at the bottom. And thanks to my reviewers you make my day better :D**

**Spelling and Grammatic mistakes will be made.**

* * *

_Zoro was the Rabbit._

"That's a very serious accusation, Ace-san." Robin's tone was very cold.

"But it has to be him!" Ace cried out. "Look at the facts! And he has the most reason to hurt Sanji!"

"What reasons does he have, then?" Robin asked.

"I turned him down when he wanted to use me for Ace! And called him mosshead." Sanji helped.

"Hm.." Robin put her hand under her chin. Weighting the arguments. "Doesn't sound like a thing for Zoro to do." Nami said. She had kept out of the discussion until now, obviously shocked. Zoro was one of her best friends, he couldn't have done such a thing. They all looked at her. Ace looking like he was an inch away from one of his famous tantrums.

"I mean, I know he's mad at you, Sanji, for rejecting his plan. It's the first time that that even happened. But Zoro is the kind of guy who would punch you in the face. Not the one that sneaks up from behind. Sometimes he's an asshole, but he's an honest one."

"Nami-san has a point, Sanji-san although Zoro-san might be unhappy with you. He would never go that low." Robin said.

Ace still looked very pissed, at least he had calmed down a bit. He huffed indignantly and crossed his arms. He would not rest his case until he had Zoro on his knees begging for forgiveness. Not like that was ever going to happen. D brothers are just stubborn like that.

Nami and Robin said their goodbyes and left the apartment as. Ace didn't even bother to say goodbye and had his eyes fixed on the TV-screen. As soon as the door fell shut he relaxed. "I'm such an idiot!" He groaned.

"For watching TV on stand-by? Then yes, you certainly are." Sanji said grinning. Feeling weight falling of his shoulders. They didn't hate him, like all those other people. They had even invited him to hang out some more.

"No not for that, you dick." Ace's ears turned red. "For not realising I'm the worst best friend ever. We have to go to school tomorrow and I can't stand seeing that asshole's ugly mug in the breaks. So you wanna go to the park with me, like old times?" Ace looked hopeful.

Sanji nodded.

He also really didn't want to school tomorrow, but Ace promised to eat their lunch together in the park. So that made it a bit better. And seeing his best friend happy made him happy too. Right?

Next day was best described as crap. It didn't start bad. Ace and Sanji walked to school together. People seemed too busy to make remarks. That happened a lot when they were seen in each other's company. Ace was in guard-dog mode, which gave Sanji a warm fuzzy feeling. People who looked longer than two seconds at them. Had to deal with Ace's angry growls. His aura was so intense that most student walked around them with a great bow in fear of getting bitten. Sanji was enjoying this, it was somehow incredibly satisfying and amusing to see his classmates whimper in fear. He hoped he wasn't turning into a sadist. But for now he wouldn't stop Ace.

"Yoi Ace!" Ah.. there comes the puppy-mode. Saddened that his fun had abruptly come to its end, Sanji watched Ace giving Marco a bearlike hug.

"I see that you missed me, yoi. Hope you don't have a hangover, Sanji." He smiled at Sanji and ruffled Ace's black locks. Well the plus side of Ace's relationship with Marco. Most seniors stopped bothering him. And some were even nice to him. Marco and his brothers were just very influential.

After a minute listening to Ace's rambling Sanji began to feel like a third wheel. He cleared his throat. "Well I'm just gonna… ehm.. get some out of the ehm..vending machine, alright? You guys want something?" They shook their heads. Well at least they heard him this time.

"Sanji! Wait up!" Ace called out and ran after him. "Now you're saying, I'm kinda thirsty." He smiled. "Don't you want to stay with Marco?" Sanji asked. "Neh.. I can talk to him later. Besides I promised to hang out with you."

"Yeah, in the breaks, right?" Sanji questioned. "Well, I feel like having a break now." Ace exclaimed. "Come on, let's skip Biology. Who the fuck cares about the nerve system of new-born babies!"

"Alright, alright. But if we get caught, I'll blame you" Sanji smiled.

* * *

Eventually they spent lots of money on cheap-tasting sushi and sat the last minutes on the school roof. "Well, I think we skipped more than just Biology." Sanji said. "Yeah… We missed Chemistry." Ace said warming himself in the sun. "Relax, teachers don't really care. They're humans, too."

"Okay, but I do have to go to the next class. My permanent record isn't as stocked as yours. And if they call my shitty father, I'm fucked." Sanji dusted himself off and walked towards the roof-exit. "You coming?" he asked. Reluctantly Ace followed him.

* * *

The class which Sanji dreaded was Math. He wasn't ready to see Zoro. He was convinced Zoro was the Rabbit. He and Ace only needed to confront him with proof and them they would take him to the Principle and get him punished.

His plan was to ignore him until they got the proof.

"Class your attention, please!" Miss Kalifa was ticking with a ruler on the whiteboard. His classmates kept talking.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" She screamed slamming on the board.

"Great, now I got your _full_ attention. I'd like to make an announcement. You're going to do a project." Everyone groaned.

"I SAID SHUT UP! I already made pairs so don't get your hopes up on pairing with a friend." She continued. "Okay, everyone listening? The pairings are; Saga and Gin..

Sanji was praying. 'Please no Zoro, I know I said three weeks ago I would do anything to be paired with him. But this time I beg you dear god, please, no Zoro.

"And Sanji and Zoro."

"Crap…"

* * *

**Well, what do you expect Sanji. You are a main character. Hehh, main characters not understanding shit -.-.**

**I like reviews 0.o. So please help me by reviewing.**

_(AN: Violence is sometimes the solution, but normally only a way to beat the problem up :P. Which is satisfying, I know. Sadly in most cases it makes more problems. The way I see it. Hit back someone once they'll know you can bite and will leave you alone. Hit back twice it's bad and not justifying. Unless they keep going on. Lastly don't listen to strange people on the internet.:P)_

**To:Euneirophrenia**

**Thanks, glad you liked it. I can't neither confirm nor deny who is the Rabbit. Would spoil the story, wouldn't it? Well like all the other main characters he is at thepoint not sure of his feelings :P. **

**To: krito1389 **

**I'm sad you hate him so much. I personately think of him as a great character. But opinions differ so alright :). I haven't really thought about adding Law. I'll see if it's works out.**

**To: Sara **

**Wow, turtles Omg... hahaha. You made my day Ma'am. I'll try working it out next chapter, alright? Seems like a fun challenge :D. I'm so glad you think the character's way of thinking is realistic. Thanks alot * Bows***

**To: Guest ehm.. from the 15th**

**Yeah, I know it's hard for Sanji and I'm also glad he talked to Ace. Donnie Darko seems like a creepy film. My story wasn't inspired by it btw. Creepy coincidence O.O. Thanks I will :).**

**To: Prissycatice**

**Who knows. Things sometimes seem different once you look at it twice. Thanks for reviewing.**

**To: Guest from the 16th**

**Hmm... People don't always do the right things. Ace was a bit slow, huh? Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing :D.**

**To: Maychewn**

**Yay, I had a lovely vacation. Lots of hiking -.- , but on general very nice. Someone once told me don't let your emotions guide your judgement, so this got the story going for me. Keep weighting the arguments and you'll figure it out.(don't let it rule your lif :P)**

**To:serenaphoenix**

**Glad you love it. Time will tell. muhahaha. (I'm not telling you, only give hints.) **


End file.
